


Our Father, Who Art In Heaven

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catholic School AU thing where Steven fucks Brendan on a desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Father, Who Art In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Brendan's 17, but if that still squicks you out don't blame me cause I warned ya. There's also slight crying and choking because I can't seem to keep my own kinks away from writing. Give me validation via comments.

Brendan gathered up his books as the bell rang signaling lunch. 

“Brendan, can you stay back for a moment?” his teacher gestured for the last student out to shut the door behind him. 

Brendan sighed and set his books back on the desk. He knew what this was about. His teacher, the only nun left at St. Joseph’s and probably the only nun left alive, was young, but strict. Surely, she was going to chide him about his halfway unbuttoned shirt or his pants that were always too tight. He was convinced it only made her uncomfortable because it turned her on. 

Sister Marie gestured for him to sit down in the front row, in front of her desk by the blackboard. “Brendan, frankly I’m concerned about your behavior.”

“What behavior would that be?” he asked innocently. Of course, it was obvious to everyone at school, students and teachers, that he was gay. He didn’t bother hiding it, even at his all boys Catholic high school. He flirted with all the boys in his classes and had even been fucked by a few of them. 

She pulled a piece of paper from a manila file folder with his name on it and handed it to him. It was his gift idea list for the Secret Santa exchange next week. He’d only listed one item, but apparently she’d found his request for “dick” concerning. He thought it was funny and that whichever boy got him would laugh and a few of them he was sure would even deliver on his wish. He instantly knew who had picked his name, the only boy in his homeroom who didn’t think his advances were funny or cute. Fucking Wally, the prick. Brendan had been trying to fuck him for years, but the little shit wouldn’t budge. 

“Brendan, I know you’ve had an unconventional upbringing, but this behavior has got to stop.” 

The unconventional upbringing she was talking about was the fact that his parents had been killed by an eco terrorist group calling themselves Team Aqua when he was 10. Because he had no living relatives in the region, he was unofficially adopted by a young family friend, Steven Stone. Steven was only 20 at the time, but he was the closest Brendan had to family after his parents died. 

“Sister, I’ve told you before, there’s nothing “unconventional” about me being gay. God doesn’t care and even the Pope is cool with it these days.” He knew that wasn’t what she was talking about, but he didn’t like talking about his childhood so he played dumb. 

She leaned forward, her hands cupped on the desk in front of her. “That’s not it, Brendan. We don’t care about that, but you need to control these urges. It’s nothing against you, every boy your age has them, but you need to realize that sex isn’t how you escape your problems.”

Brendan didn’t have a smart retort to her statement. He knew she was right. Part of the reason he acted out was because he wasn’t raised right. His parents were killed in a traumatic way and he never went through grief counselling so he hadn’t mourned properly. He came into his sexuality at too young an age as a way of coping. 

“You’d tell us if something was going on at home, right?” Sister Marie asked. 

“It’s not like that!” Brendan sputtered. 

“Mr. Stone treats you well?” 

“Of course! I have everything I need,” Brendan assured her. Steven was heir to the multimillion dollar Devon Corporation so Brendan had everything he needed and quite a few things he didn’t need.

“No… inappropriate advances?” 

“No! He would never do that!” Brendan exclaimed. He knew there were rumors among the faculty of sexual abuse because of the way Brendan behaved at school. Steven had also attended the same school and had been an infamous flirt with unsuspecting freshmen, so it was assumed that he couldn’t keep his hands to himself around a younger boy. However, no one had ever straight up asked him before. 

“You’ll let me know if anything happens?” she asked. She actually seemed concerned, which surprised him. He wasn’t used to seeing any emotion from her. 

“Of course.”

“All right, well if everything’s fine, since Mr. Stone is your guardian we’ve called him in for a conference.”

Brendan nodded nervously. He knew what to expect from these conferences, as they’d had at least one every year since he started at St. Joseph’s, but her accusation made him uncomfortable. Did Steven know how they viewed their arrangement? Of course, Brendan wasn’t nervous about Steven being mad at him, but he didn’t want things to be awkward. Their relationship had always been different and Steven didn’t seem like a guardian to him, but more of a friend. When he was called in for a conference, Steven would take him out of school early that day and assure him not to worry. He always told him as long as he was being safe, that’s what mattered. 

The speaker sitting on the Sister’s desk buzzed and a voice from the office started talking. “Mr. Stone is here, shall I send him up?”

“Go ahead,” Sister Marie said back. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock and the door opened. Steven walked in wearing his normal black work attire. Brendan smiled at him as he sat down at the desk next to him and ruffled Brendan’s hair. Brendan was always happy to see Steven, even when he was in trouble. He’d always found Steven attractive and had had a few not so PG dreams about him, but he figured that was normal. After all, Steven was only 10 years older than him and they weren’t actually related or anything. Plus, it’s not like they’d ever do anything. 

“Mr. Stone, it’s good to see you. Even under the circumstances,” Sister Marie said. 

“It’s good to see you too, Sister,” he said with a genuine smile. 

Sister Marie started explaining why Steven had been called in and Brendan muted out the conversation. His gaze alternated between Steven’s face and his own lap, where his hands sat, sweating. Steven’s steel blue eyes concentrated on listening to what the Sister had to say. Brendan found his thoughts drifting into dangerous territory, where he usually only let it go at night with his hand down his pants. He wondered what Steven’s cock was like. Was it long and lithe like the rest of him? Of course they’d seen each other shirtless plenty of times so Brendan knew how toned Steven’s chest was. Toned and smooth, like he liked them. He’d been with hairy guys before, he but preferred men who looked more like himself, thin and smooth. 

“Brendan?” Steven’s clear bell of a voice snapped Brendan out of his brief fantasy. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Sister Marie wants to know if you understand your penance. Five Hail Marys and an Our Father?” Steven reminded him, knowing Brendan wasn’t paying attention. 

“Of course, I’ll skip lunch and go straight to the chapel,” he confirmed, putting a smile on the Sister’s face. He had no intention of doing it and knew Steven wouldn’t make him, but agreeing was better than being yelled at further for talking back. Brendan was a flirt, but he wasn’t disrespectful to his teachers for just doing their job. 

“All right, I think we’re good then. Brendan, you’re dismissed,” said the Sister. 

“Sister, do you mind if Brendan and I had a moment alone to talk?” Steven asked. 

“Of course.” She nodded and collected her things as she headed to the door. “Take your time, I don’t have another class for thirty minutes.” 

Brendan looked at Steven, a question on his lips. He’d never asked to talk after; usually Steven checked him out of school and they went to the diner down the street for milkshakes. But he’d also never been asked to say prayers as penance before, maybe Steven wanted to laugh about that for a minute. 

“Brendan,” Steven breathed, standing up from the desk next to him and began pacing the front of the room. “I was pulled out of an important meeting for this.”

“I’m sorry,” he said genuinely. “I don’t see why they couldn’t have waited until the end of the day. It’s not like I’m gonna suck a dick in the middle of math class.” He laughed, trying to make light of the situation. 

Usually, Steven would have found Brendan’s remark funny, but this time he only sighed. “Marie is right, you need to stop acting out like this, at least in school.” 

Brendan flushed red with embarrassment. He always thought Steven thought it was funny. Brendan was only trying to be more like him, after all. 

“It’s not your fault, I haven’t been the best father figure and I know that.” 

“I’ll be better, Steven, I’m sorry.” Brendan apologized, honestly intending to. He might even go to the chapel and do some actual praying. 

“Come here.” Steven opened his arms for a hug. 

Brendan stood up and let himself be embraced by the man that was his closest friend and the only father he’d ever known. 

“You know, I think I’ve figured out why you act out like this,” Steven said, holding Brendan by the shoulders at arm’s length. 

Brendan looked away, afraid that Steven was going to launch into some heartfelt speech about his real father and how he’d never be a good enough role model, but he was taken aback at Steven’s next words. 

“You’re trying to get my attention.” 

Brendan flushed red and closed his eyes, thoughts drifting back to his hands and what he did with them at night. 

Steven grabbed his chin and turned his face up so their eyes met. “It’s okay. You’ve got it.” 

Brendan’s mouth would have fallen open if Steven hadn’t leaned in to kiss him so quickly. It wasn’t sweet or slow or gentle like a first kiss should be; it was instantly hot and messy and Brendan knew right away Steven was going to fuck him on Sister Marie’s desk while the rest of his class was at lunch. 

Brendan grunted as Steven pushed him back onto the desk, a cup of pencils spilling onto the floor. Steven took great care in not messing up any of the Sister’s papers, far more care than he’d put into throwing Brendan back onto the cold metal surface. 

Steven pulled away, making Brendan feel cold. Brendan sat up to see why he’d stopped kissing him and bit his lip when he saw Steven unbuckling his belt.

“What?” Steven asked. “If we were at home, we could take our time, but unfortunately, you’ve taken that convenience away from both of us.” 

“Just check me out of school like you always do,” Brendan whined. 

“No, you fucked up and you’re going to stay here and do your penance.” Steven’s eyes had gone from their normal clear light blue to a stormy almost black. 

Brendan just looked at him confused, the bulge in his pants making it hard for him to think straight. Did Steven think this was some kind of punishment for him? Sure, a bed would be more comfortable but as long as Steven’s cock was in him, he didn’t really care where it happened. 

“Start saying your prayers,” Steven commanded as he bent over Brendan and started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. 

Brendan couldn’t believe it was happening. What Steven was asking him to do what kind of messed up. Maybe God didn’t care if Brendan was gay, but He would surely be upset with him praying while his ass was full of his father figure’s cock. But fuck it sounded hot. 

“Our Father, Who art in heaven,” Brendan began. “Hallowed be Thy- oh fuck.” He was cut off as Steven undid the last button of his shirt and threw it open, exposing his chest to the air of the classroom. Brendan already felt so naked and he was still mostly clothed. 

“I don’t think that’s how it goes.” Steven scolded him, resting his chin on Brendan’s chest, breathing warm air onto his right nipple. 

“Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done.” Brendan began speeding through the prayer in an attempt to get Steven to do something. He didn’t start moving again until Brendan had gotten to the “amen” at the end. 

“Five more,” Steven reminded him as he started kissing and biting Brendan’s neck. 

“Hail Mary, full of grace,” Brendan started, breathing becoming more shallow and frantic as Steven kissed lower and lower on his abdomen. When he’d finished the first Hail Mary, Steven unbuttoned his pants, nuzzled his lips across the bulge in Brendan’s tight boxer briefs and moaned heartily. 

“Steven,” Brendan breathed. 

“Keep going.” Steven looked up at Brendan, but continued to teasingly massage his crotch. 

Brendan only got half way through the second Hail Mary because Steven’s mouth was on his cock. He bit down on his own lower arm to keep from practically screaming. All the times he’d blown guys from school he’d just taken care of himself because they didn’t want to return the favor. He didn’t mind much because he just wanted a cock in his mouth, but now he regretted all the times he gave but didn’t get. Even the few guys that were willing to actually fuck him wouldn’t touch his dick because they “weren’t gay”. Brendan knew half of them were lying, but they weren’t rude about it or anything so he let it slide. 

Steven licked up and down a few times and leaned over him, smiling. “You mean all the times you’ve had a cock in your mouth, yours has never been in anyone’s?” 

“It just never happened.” Brendan shrugged. 

“Turn over,” Steven commanded. 

“What?” Brendan asked. He knew why Steven was asking him to turn over, but in the haze of arousal he was slightly confused and perhaps hoped Steven would want to do it facing him. Of course, like the other boys, Steven probably didn’t want to look at his face while they were fucking. Brendan was mad at himself for thinking he would want it to be that intimate. 

Steven clearly saw the disappointment on his face and leaned in for another kiss. Brendan tasted his own precum on Steven’s tongue and shuddered as another wave of arousal hit him. He’d never tasted himself in another guy’s mouth before and he liked the power it made him feel knowing his dick had marked Steven’s tongue. 

“I just can’t afford to take your pants all the way off here, you turning around is just the easiest way,” Steven explained. “Unless you wanna wait until after school.” 

“No!” Brendan answered, a little too eagerly, making Steven laugh. 

Once Brendan was turned over and leaning against his teacher’s desk, Steven pulled his underwear down further to reveal his ass. 

“You are so pale.” Steven whispered in his ear, pushing Brendan into the desk as he leaned over his back. 

“Shut up so are you, fucking caveman,” Brendan retorted. 

Steven placed a kiss on the tip of Brendan’s ear before standing back up and looking around on the desk. “I know this is weird, but does the Sister have any hand lotion? I don’t have anything else for lube.” 

“I have some in my backpack.” 

“Hand lotion?” 

“Yeah, and lube.” 

Steven rolled his eyes and reached for Brendan’s backpack. “Why do you need this at school?” 

“I uh,” Brendan fumbled over his words partly because he didn’t want to admit why he had it and partly because Steven was running his fingers along the crack of his ass.  
“I had a date planned for after school.” 

“I do hope you’re cancelling it.” 

“Depends on whether you satisfy me or not,” Brendan answered, flirtatiously. 

Suddenly, Steven’s hand was on his neck, pulling him slightly off the desk. 

“I’ll satisfy you all right.” Steven’s hot breath was in his ear. “And if once isn’t enough, I’ll do it again.” 

Brendan’s eyes fluttered shut as the pressure of Steven’s hand around his neck increased slightly. Steven pulled his hand away too soon though, and Brendan moaned at the loss of contact. 

“Keep it there,” Brendan murmured, just loud enough for Steven to hear him. 

“What my hand?” Steven asked. “Do you wanna be choked?” 

“I don’t know, I just like you holding my neck.” Brendan was glad not to be facing Steven at this point because his cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. He’d never asked for anything during sex before other than the usual “faster, harder” shtick that his boys came to expect from him. He didn’t think he wanted Steven to choke him, he just liked the idea that he easily could cut off his supply of air if he wanted.

“Okay.” Steven wrapped his hand around Brendan’s neck, gripping firmly but not too hard. It occurred to Brendan that Steven might actually be afraid of hurting him. 

“Steven, you’re not going to hurt me. I’ve only ever had it rough.” There was nothing sad about the way Brendan stated that fact, but for some reason he felt Steven tense up against him as if the words hurt him emotionally. Nonetheless, he didn’t say anything, just kept his hand on the boy’s neck and pushed a finger into his asshole. 

“You haven’t finished your prayers,” Steven reminded him as he slid another lubed finger in. 

“Hail Mary, full of grace,” Brendan began. By the end of prayer, Steven was nudging himself into Brendan, cutting off the boy’s supply of words in favor of his muffled grunts of pleasure. 

For a few minutes, the room was silent except for heavy breathing as Steven rocked into Brendan. Steven didn’t pressure Brendan to keep saying the prayers and Brendan forgot that he was even in trouble in the first place. All he could feel was Steven’s warm cock and the pressure building inside him. He willed himself not to but a few tears spilled out from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away on his sleeves quickly, but Steven noticed and went completely still. 

“Brendan, are you okay? Am I hurting you?” 

“No, I’m sorry it just happens sometimes.” More tears were welling up in his eyes now and the embarrassment was back. He didn’t want to admit it, but it happened almost every time he got fucked. It wasn’t because it hurt or he was sad or anything, it just felt really good. He felt so ridiculous for literally crying because he loved dick so much. 

“That’s…” Steven’s sentence trailed off as he searched for the right word. “Sweet.” 

Brendan laughed and wiped the tears. “Hurry up, we’ve already wasted like ten minutes.” 

Steven took that as a positive sign and started thrusting into Brendan again. He could have held out longer if they had the time but it only took a few more thrusts and Steven was ready to finish.

“Brendan, can I come inside you?” he asked. 

“Yes, please,” Brendan whined as he fisted his own dick, hand whapping against the side of the desk as he increased his pace. 

Steven groaned quietly as he came, riding out his orgasm with a few shallow thrusts. He grabbed a tissue from the desk and slid out carefully, wiping his dick and Brendan’s ass to make sure neither of them got their black pants dirty. 

He discarded the tissue and seeing that Brendan was still desperately jerking his own dick, decided to help out. 

“Let me do it,” he whispered. 

Brendan collapsed fully into the desk, exhausted from holding himself up and let Steven finish him off. It only took a few strokes before he was a blubbering mess of words and cum. 

“I have to go back to work,” Steven sighed, wiping Brendan’s cum off his hand and tucking his own dick back into his pants. 

Brendan heaved himself off the desk and began putting himself back together. “Can’t you check me out of school?” He really wanted to take a shower or at least not be in school with a sticky dick. Something about having to sit through his last 3 classes like that seemed wrong. 

“I’ll pick you up later, maybe we can get some food since you missed lunch.” He was falling back into caregiver mode as he buttoned up Brendan’s shirt and fixed his hair. 

“Fine,” Brendan sighed. “I’ll see you later.”

Steven gave Brendan a quick kiss before turning to the door. 

“You know, you still have two Hail Mary’s.”


End file.
